


Another Day Another Scene

by 999blackflowers



Series: 999's Layluke Oneshots [5]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding Roleplay, Can you tell I'm bad at tags?, Checking up on, Dirty Talk, Domestic smut, Kinda fluff, M/M, Mating, Negotiated Dubcon, Negotiated kink, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay Impregnation, Stuffing, extremely consensual, i slowly begin to unzip ur lizard.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999blackflowers/pseuds/999blackflowers
Summary: Luke writes up a list of various scenes he'd like to try with Hershel to spice up their sex life, and Hershel tries his best to oblige by coming up with a new scene.
Relationships: Hershel Layton/Adult Luke Triton
Series: 999's Layluke Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721320
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	Another Day Another Scene

**Author's Note:**

> A/N from 999blackflowers: This is partially inspired by one of the 30 day OTP prompts written by CuriousVillager back in 2018 or so? Breeding is fun to write but I find it manifests as dirty talk, most of the time. I wanted to try writing some very kinky but also very negotiated kink because it just makes my heart do the dokis for lack of a better word. Luke is an adult in this fic.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> Soft Vore mention  
> Consensual/Negotiated Nonconsent Roleplay  
> Stuffing  
> Impregnation Fantasy/Roleplay

Hershel browsed up and down a list Luke had written for him. The list was long and terrifying. He had no idea what half of these things were but he was able to identify a couple simple terms. Exhibitionism, choking… Then there were the things Hershel had to ask for an explanation for. Like… what was  _ soft vore? _

Luke had stroked his cheek and pushed him down and told him just how badly he wanted to swallow him whole and hold him in his stomach and either digest him or politely vomit him back up after a couple hours. Hershel was obviously not sure how to respond to that. That wasn’t exactly something you could roleplay.

He also wasn’t sure how to respond to Luke saying he wanted to eat him alive.

There were some things he was into, though.

He and Luke had planned a scene last night. They’d been entwined and Hershel had quietly mumbled some ideas over from the thoughts that had been swimming through his brain.

“Did you see anything on the list, Hershel?” Luke purred. He was curled up with the man, finally cuddling face to face for the first time in a while.

“I’m not entirely sure. I…” Hershel shut his eyes for a moment. “I enjoy the idea of us… mating.”

“Like animals?” Luke’s eyes lit up.

“Like animals.”

And so that scene was going to begin whenever Luke got home. Hershel had laid the table with all sorts of food and gotten a velvet rope and a chair ready. As he carefully tied the rope to prepare he hoped Luke would appreciate the food he’d gotten. Primarily cookies and little bits of finger foods. And a giant trifle he’d made with a whole tub of ice cream…

Luke was very much a quantity over quality man. And then there was a knock at the door.

He was home. Hershel straightened himself and went to the door, opening it to see Luke with a beaming smile.

“Would you like to-”

“Yes, let me just put my stuff down.” Luke dropped his bag and slid the fascinator off, placing it on the coat hanger. And off came his blue jacket and he raised his arms. “Safe word is cinnamon.”

And immediately Hershel slammed him right to the wall. Luke moaned immediately. 

“My my.” Hershel whispered on his neck. “What a beautiful young man you are.”

“Mmhmm~” Luke purred, feeling his love’s hands move to grasp his wrists.

“You’re… It’s sexier if you pretend not to like it.” Hershel interrupted himself.

“I agree.” Luke began to squirm and fake thrash until Hershel firmly pushed a knee between his legs.

“It looks like I’ve found my mate after all.” Hershel whispered. And he yanked Luke’s wrists down and immediately began to pull him to the chair, forcing him to sit down by pushing his head down.

Luke spread his legs on the chair but squirmed as Hershel tied his hands back. “Y… you’re a monster…” He snarled. Hershel was taken aback for a moment but saw nope, just playing. There was an unmistakable joy and a grin on his face. He was fine.

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you?” Hershel leaned down to eye-level with the man who avoided his gaze, but took him by the chin to force him to look. “Do you?”   


“Something horribly depraved.”

“I’m going to feed you so you’re nice and full, then…” Hershel placed a hand on the younger man’s stomach, over his brownish red vest. “I’m going to breed you and impregnate you.”

Luke began to squirm and thrash against the restraints, but he dipped his head down. He was hiding a smirk. 

“How- how dare you…” He snarled.

“Our children will look beautiful, dear boy.” Hershel assured softly, glancing over to the selection of foods he’d set up. He’d tried to go for, like…  _ adult finger food.  _ Nothing fancy. But he didn’t exactly want to go for a bowl of hot chips and pizza like they normally did - you had to spice it up a bit. So he’d deep fried some various appetizer-like snacks. Spring rolls, curry puffs, dumplings, pork buns, all sorts of little things. Not exactly a sane amount of food. Stacks of spring rolls and heapings of dumplings.

There was also some rice pudding Hershel had made and put in a small cute bowl which was reasonably sized, unlike everything else.

“I’d like to get you well fed before I knock you up.” Hershel spoke ever so softly, patting his head. And he presented the tied up man with a spring roll on the palm of his hand.

Luke’s eyes looked up to him looking tired and kind of humiliated. His eyes betrayed the rest of his expression but he leaned forward to try and eat it off his hand.

“Oh. Obedient already.” Hershel chuckled. “Good.”

The man took it in his mouth to chew down until he was presented with another one. So he was eating off his captor’s hand. Now, of course, Luke was happy to eat from his beloved’s hand. And his jeans were feeling rather tight. As he was passed his third and then fourth spring roll which he scarfed down with great enthusiasm, Hershel reached to unbutton his vest.

“Ah-?” Luke let himself slouch a bit now that his vest was opened.

“Don’t think about it, dear, just keep eating.” Hershel purred. “You’re going to be eating for two soon.”

God, that thought made Luke feel like his cock was already throbbing hard. He wondered if there was a wet spot on his jeans yet. He trembled as he had another spring roll pushed between his lips.

“Or eating for three. If things go well.” Hershel praised. “We may have twins.”

Luke opened his legs more on the seat and chewed until he had yet another spring roll pushed between his pink flushed lips.

And then once he finished the spring rolls Hershel moved onto the dumplings. All different kinds.

“This one is prawn and cabbage-” Hershel pushed the dumpling between his lips and watched Luke wince. “Oh dear. Are you full already?”

Luke chewed and swallowed, giving a nod. “I’m… I’m full… Sir.” He gave Hershel a pained look. He was actually full, but…

“C...cinnamon?” Hershel quietly asked the safeword.

“I’m extremely full but please keep going.” Luke exhaled. “Please.”

“Alright, then.” Hershel smiled darkly. He plucked another dumpling from the plate. “This one is pork and mushroom.”

Luke sat there and had Hershel push it between his lips again, leaving his fingertips on his lips for just a moment. Luke trembled and chewed, forcing himself to swallow again. 

“S...so good.” Luke whispered. Hershel’s eyes flicked down to his pants to see they were indeed straining. But he could tease him a little more.

“Just a couple more plates to go, love.” Hershel patted his stomach and began to unbutton his shirt. Luke didn’t resist but as he whipped his shirt open, he could see Luke’s beautiful flat hairless chest and his somewhat bloated stomach. Beautiful.

Luke squirmed and shut his eyes. He wanted his cock freed as well but had his chin lifted. He opened his mouth to let Hershel pop another dumpling in. Chew, swallow. It tasted so good but his belly felt so tight and full.

Hershel moved onto the pork buns. Luke was happy to bite onto those and lick some of the sweet barbeque pork off the side of his lips and lean forwards to take another bite. He was kind of an animal.

The next few minutes were kind of a blur of Luke mostly being handfed until he finally felt warm air hitting his cock.

Hershel had been kind enough to release his jeans and let the tip of his cock, just dripping precum out of his pants. Luke panted and had a small spoonful of rice pudding spooned into his mouth.

“Last little thing before we get really started.” Hershel whispered assuringly.

“Are you going to fill me even more?” Luke whispered. There was kind of a sleepy cloud over his mind suddenly.

“Yes.” Hershel whispered. “Not with food.”

“Finally.” Luke let his eyelids droop, opening his mouth to get some more of that rice pudding. The sweetness was a lovely change from all the savory he’d just been fed. His stomach hurt already but if that didn’t turn him on even more.

He shut his eyes to relax for a moment until his wrists were lifted, still tied together. He was lifted from the chair, expecting to be thrown to the couch, but rather he was pushed down to his knees on the floor, then bent over. Hands and knees. Hershel curling his fingers in his hair.

“I may have to do this quite a lot.” Hershel whispered. “Keep breeding you repeatedly.”

“Fuck yes.” Luke groaned, tugging at his undone white jeans until Hershel yanked them down to his knees, pulling his boxers with them. And Luke felt three fingers  _ instantly  _ shoved into him. 

“I do hope my children inherit your eyes.” Hershel balanced his free hand on Luke’s lower back as he pulled his fingers out and pulled some lube from his back pocket. He unbuckled his belt quickly and pulled his own straining cock out to quickly coat with lubricant. Their foreplay had gone on long enough and seeing a droplet of his beloved’s precum on the carpet made him decide they could just get on with it.

Hershel grasped Luke’s hips and watched him tense in anticipation. 

“Your hips aren’t particularly wide… but it’ll do.” Hershel inspected him carefully. “The rest of you is so beautiful.”

“Th-thank you.” Luke gave a nervous laugh, interrupted by a sudden harsh push deep inside him. 

One of Hershel’s hands went to Luke’s already bloated stomach and the other one to his hip. He pulled back and thrust back in as hard as he could, drawing a cry from him.

“I’m- I’m going to fill you.” Hershel spoke, but maintaining dirty talk when in Luke’s tight warm entrance was rather difficult. 

“Even more-? I don’t know if you can.” Luke teased. “I’m already pretty full.”

Well. Luke was certainly good at dirty talk even when he had a cock up his ass. 

“I’d love to keep you here at home, fucked nightly with your belly swelling with my child…” Hershel spoke, letting the words fall from his lips as he just spoke what was on his mind. He gripped the man’s hips tighter and thrust deeper, quietly hoping his orgasm would… satisfy. 

“Oh, more. More.”

Luke rolled his hips and put his face down to the literal carpet, beginning to breathe heavily. His own arms went to wrap around his already swollen belly. The carpet was already stained by precum. 

Hershel could feel himself tiring quickly, biting his lip for a moment as he felt his orgasm quickly approaching. Oh, time.

“Are you ready, my love?” Hershel wound his fingers into Luke’s hair again, watching him give a sobbing moan. Oh. He was crying.

“Oh my god, yes. Fill me.” Luke sobbed uselessly. He must be having a good time.

Hershel grabbed the man’s cock to finally jack him off. He didn’t last long, overstimulating bringing him to a huge orgasm as his cock immediately covered the carpet in his beautiful white seed. Hershel decided it was a good time to finish, shuddering and gripping the man’s hips, and…

He groaned as he finally finished inside Luke, filling him. So good. Finally.

“I- did it work?” Luke whispered, looking over his shoulder.

“Well. I hope it did. I’d like to see our baby on the way, but if not, we’ll just have to try it again.”   


Luke’s eyes glittered, realizing that probably meant this was something they’d do in the future.

“You… don’t feel unwell after you ate all that, do you?” Hershel raised an eyebrow as he carefully pulled himself out of Luke, feeling exhaustion wash over him.

“Not at all.” Luke assured him, shakily sitting down on the carpet. His cheeks were stained with tears which had seemingly stopped... He wrapped his arms around his stomach. “Just… incredibly full. With your cum and everything else.”

“I’m glad you came up with this scene.” Hershel smiled, leaning over to kiss his forehead, then his tear stained cheeks. Luke accepted it, a small smile on his face forming.

“I think I’m ready to sleep, though.” Luke chuckled. “Carry me, please.”

“I can try.”


End file.
